


Hair

by fadedink



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's had a hair cut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)

_**FICLET: "Hair" - 1/1, R, JH/OB, BHD RPS**_  
Title: Hair  
Fandom: BHD RPS  
Author: Jo  
Pairing: Josh Hartnett/Orlando Bloom  
Rating: R  
Summary: Orlando's had a hair cut  
Disclaimer: Absolute, 100% fiction. I made up the whole thing.  
Notes: For [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)

  
  
"You cut your hair."

Orlando doesn't move a muscle, but his eyes shift to watch Josh from their corners. "I did," he says, even though the length of his hair is admission enough. "Filming was over, y'know, and it was a mess, so..."

"Shame." Josh's smile is faint, but warm, and he reaches over to trail his fingertips through the rumpled mess of Orlando's hair.

The light touch sends a shiver down Orlando's spine, has warmth pooling low in his belly. He doesn't even try to hide the reaction. "Why's that?"

Josh smiles again, and the darkness in the expression has Orlando swallowing hard. He almost whimpers, but manages to hold back at the last second. It's not easy with the way Josh's fingers slide into his hair again and tug gently.

"Because."

Orlando knows he'll regret asking, but he can't help himself. "Because why?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"Because," Josh murmurs, leaning in until his lips brush Orlando's ear. "I liked wrapping it around my fingers when you were on your knees choking on my cock."

"Jesus..." Orlando groans, lashes fluttering as his eyes close and his cock stiffens almost painfully behind his zipper.

"Might still be long enough," Josh continues, thoughtful note in his voice as he tugs on Orlando's hair once more. This tug isn't so gentle, and Orlando feels his knees threaten to buckle.

"Might..." He stops, licks his lips, swallows. "Might get caught."

"You'd like that."

So confident, so assured. Orlando just nods, knowing he's lost as Josh chuckles and tightens his grip until Orlando slides to his knees.


End file.
